marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jubilation Lee (Earth-9602)
Sometime later, Sparrow pulled the Clawmobile up behind Lenny's Bar and Grill, where Dark Claw had just been attacked by a pair of cyber-ninja assassins while playing poker in his undercover guise of "Patch Malone". Since the assassins recognized him out of costume, Dark Claw realized that Lady Talia was back in town. Sparrow and Dark Claw returned to the Barrow, where Sparrow accused Dark Claw of "falling to pieces" whenever Lady Talia was around. Sparrow wanted to go after Lady Talia and noted that it was uncharacteristic of Dark Claw to hide in the Barrow, but Dark Claw said that he had to instead train in the Danger Cave because he needed to be at his best when facing Talia. Sparrow reluctantly obeyed and sat up in the Danger Cave control room as Dark Claw ripped apart life-model-decoy robots patterned after his deadliest foes. But suddenly, the lights went off and Sparrow was ambushed by Lady Talia, who bound and gagged the teenager. With Sparrow out of action, Lady Talia attacked Dark Claw in the Barrow as a helpless Sparrow watched. After a fierce battle, Lady Talia impaled Dark Claw through his chest with her cybernetic claw. With Dark Claw seemingly dead, Sparrow's eyes filled with tears as Lady Talia approached her. As Lady Talia used her claw to free the young metamutant from her gag, the tearful Sparrow asked Talia if she was going to kill her as well. But Lady Talia responded that she would not kill Sparrow because she was innocent. Lady Talia, who now regretted killing her beloved Dark Claw, was about to take her own life when Dark Claw spoke. Although severely wounded, Dark Claw's metamutant healing factor prevented him from dying. As Dark Claw and Lady Talia made peace with each other, an impatient Sparrow asked if someone could untie her. | Powers = Sparrow has the metamutant power to generate bright bursts of energy plasmoids from her fingertips. The globules obey her mental control, traveling where she directs them, arranging themselves in balls, streamers, and other shapes, and exploding when she wishes. The strength of the energy can range from a multitude of colored sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person to a powerful detonation capable of smashing objects and destroying property, or a precision burst inside a human's brain simulating the effects of a massive stroke. Sparrow can absorb the fireworks back into her own body without harm | Abilities = Sparrow has an extensive training in martial arts, forensic, criminology, acrobatics, stealth, disguise, and escapology. Her naturally high intellect allows her to excel in computer science and more importantly as a skilled detective. Sparrow has a firm grasp of assorted scientific techniques including biology, engineering and genetics. She is also a brilliant strategist with impressive leadership skills | Strength = Normal human female who engages in intensive regular exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Claw-Copter | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Lee Family Category:Plasma Generation Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Acrobats Category:Strategists Category:Martial Arts